Blood For Noxus
by HtcDegu
Summary: My first fan fiction which will go through the tale of how Rengar fought his way to be the leader of noxus
1. Chapter 1

Blood for Noxus.

The year was 3027 and Rengar was awaiting to be chosen by summoners to enter the league, however this day he wasn't summoned, this was weird for Rengar as he had only just entered the league so he thought everyone would want to summon him. He decided to do a little bit of FBI investigation, he started by sneaking into a game as a spectator and seeing what they were chatting about, then it hit him like a bag of teemo shrooms. A new champion had already been released! Her name was Syndra the dark sovereign and the reason Rengar hadn't been picked was because he had been nerfed recently by them taking one of his blades away so everyone thought he was useless (HE WAS RIOT WTF WERE YOU THINKING!) So they decided to just choose Syndra instead.

Rengar was not happy about this, Infact he got so mad he killed teemo quicker than ever before in the training grounds! As he was about to beat his record (2 seconds) Yorick burst through the gates with some important news for Rengar, Yorick shouted using his ghouls as speakers "RENGAR THE PEOPLE AT THE RIOT HEADQUATRES HAVE DECIDED YOUR FATE. YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BLADE BACK AND MORE! (REALLY RIOT I MEAN REALLY!)"

Rengar was overjoyed with this as it meant he would be able to destroy everyone again he sat and waited for people to summon him again although the time never came as Yorick wasn't finished he went on to say "And in other news Syndra wil also be getting a buff in her armour and ap scaling" this enraged Rengar to the point when he went to Syndra's sleeping quarters and burst through the door so hard it broke straight of the hinges. But he didn't care all he wanted was to prove he was better than Syndra by beating her in a duel!

A couple preparations and days later th was about to happen they were both prepared but Syndra had no idea what Rengar had up his sleeve. The announcer called it "MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED" this was it Rengar could finally prove he was the superior champion, it started with Rengar using bola strike to slow Syndra down and then used savagery to take her down to ¾ health however Syndra hit back hard by using dark sphere then scatter the weak to damage and stun Rengar to ½ health…


	2. The Finisher

Development

The fight was due to go in Rengars favour however as he was about to ultimate and then savage Diana the Noxian general Swain entered the training saying that he wanted Rengar to join the Noxan forces, this overwhelmed Rengar so much that he had forgotten all about Diana! With 1 more dark sphere Rengar was down and Diana had won! Rengar cared too much about the proposition Swain had just offered him he couldn't care about it, he had work to do!

Later on in the Noxan headquarters Rengar was being debriefed about his first big mission, Swain wanted him to get rid of a deadly assassin who has tried and succeeded to kill all 5 Noxan generals before swain. Rengar could tell this was very important and he could understand why he was chosen, however it was only when swain said her name did he start having doubts if he could do it, Swain proceeded to say "Rengar my dear boy, I need you to take care of something for me, I need you to take out the trash if you will, your first assignment is to dispose of a certain assassin called Katarina!" Katarina, that 1 phrase sent shivers down Rengars bony spine, but he knew it had to be done!

After finish the debriefing Rengar knew where he had to go, he had to venture to the twisted treeline which was where Katarina liked to train due to its close spaces, Rengar decided to do it quickly by using Thrill of the hunt then bola strike into a quick battle roar and savagery to finish her off. At least that was the plan, it started to work and he managed to get Katarina down to 20 hp but then she started talking! "Rengar you silly FOOL! How could you fall for such nonsense? Do you really think Swain would hire another worthless fighter for such an important task?"

"Well… I'M NOT WORTHLESS PEASENT NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Before you kill me, I have to tell you something! The Noxans are not who you think they are! They are actually run by your worst nightmare KHA'Z…"

It was with that last blow that Rengar wished he had listened!

Rengar made his way back to the Noxan headquarters to tell Swain the good news that Katarina had been taken care of, but as he got there he noticed a dash to his right, he thought nothing of it at first. He carried on to Swain's quarters and started his speech "Swain my master, the deed is done. Katarina is dead even though I think she was deluded"

"How so my loyal subject?"

"She started talking about how you didn't actually run the Noxans, and about how it is actually kha'zix! But I thought nothing of it don't worry"

"Well I hate to burst your little bubble but well I will since it will be your last, Kha'zix kill him now"

With that kha'zix jumped down and with 1 clean swipe Rengar was on the ground in pain. Was this it was this to be Rengars last fight? If it was he wasn't about to go easy!

This would not be an easy battle because kha'zix had already evolved all of his abilities but Rengar already knew how to counter this because of his evolved bone tooth necklace. It started with kha'zix using 'Taste the fear' which isolated Rengar into a state where he would take more damage but Rengar reacted quick with a battle roar restoring his health and giving him attack speed with this speed Rengar using bola strike into savagery then unseen predator to take kha'zix very low on hp, but Rengar knew it wouldn't be that easy because kha'zix used leap into void spike then void assault to take Rengar to the same hp. As kha'zix was about to take the winning attack he was struck down by an unknown enemy! It was Swain!

This confused Rengar because he thought swain wanted him dead! But swain explained that he just wanted a way to kill kha'zix without getting in trouble with the league of justice. Rengar however was madder than ever because he had been cheated and lied to so with 1 quick savagery he took swain down. Because swain had made Rengar his 2nd in command this made Rengar the leader of the Noxans! And for his first order he made the guardians angels revive Katarina so she could serve beside him.

Seconds later Rengar died due to a horrific teemo shrooms accident…


End file.
